Her Name
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT-AR. Flash fiction. Dia menginginkan lebih, dari hanya sekadar membuat gadis itu berada di sisinya. Slight!Yatori.


**Her Name**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Noragami adalah hasil karya Adachitoka. Her Name adalah hasil karya shinkineyuki. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AT-AR, OOC, _typo_ (s).**

 _ **Summary:**_ **AT-AR. _Flash fiction_. Dia menginginkan lebih, dari hanya sekadar membuat gadis itu berada di sisinya. _Slight_!Yatori.**

 **A/N: Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil alih bahasa dari fanfiksi dengan judul yang sama milik shinkineyuki. Bahasa yang digunakan di sini disesuaikan dengan kosa kata bahasa Indonesia. Penggunaan EyD kebanyakan saya** _ **copy**_ **dari fanfiksi aslinya.**

 **X.x.X**

"Hiyori!"

Dia masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

Telinganya seperti tuli, tangisan putus asa Hiyori semakin menghilang ke udara sebanyak rasa sakit yang pemuda itu rasakan.

 _Perih_. Dibandingkan dengan rasa syok yang membuat tubuhnya berlutut lemas, dia lebih merasakan sakit; debaran yang berlanjut melalui pembuluh darahnya sampai ke belakang lehernya. Tangannya terjulur, matanya basah ketika tubuh gadis itu semakin transparan di antara jemarinya.

Pemuda itu memanggil namanya sekali lagi, penuh keinginan dan keputusasaan.

Sepasang mata meliriknya mengejek— _apa kau sudah mempelajari_ _ **nya**_ _, Yaboku? Kau_ _ **menghancurkan**_ _semua yang kau sentuh_ —dan untuk sekali ini, dia tak ingin apa-apa selain berteriak, menerjang pria itu dan menghajarnya sampai tak bisa apa-apa.

 _Tinggalkan aku_ , katanya dengan nada sedih.

Dia berjalan menjauh.

 **X.x.X**

Hari-hari berlalu, dan dia terlalu sering mengurung dirinya di loteng—loteng yang entah mengapa lebih membuatnya terhibur.

Yukine berbeda dengannya, dia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan setiap tenaga yang dia punya agar membuat dirinya tetap sibuk. Bekerja di toko, melakukan suruhan—meninggalkan Yato sendirian.

Ketika satu minggu hampir berlalu, Bishamonten datang berkunjung.

Yato tak berbicara apa-apa. Matanya redup dan mati, tak ada sorot mata familiar penuh determinasi yang biasanya bercahaya dan berseri-seri. Jemarinya bergerak, menggambar di udara padahal tak ada objek yang dia pandang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Dewi itu berkata lembut. "Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu terlalu berisiko. Satu kesalahan, dan kau akan menghancurkan keduanya."

Dia mendengar ucapan Bishamonten, tapi tak dia hiraukan.

Dia tak pernah menghiraukannya.

 **X.x.X**

Pemuda itu menamakannya Harune, karena gadis itu tercium seperti aroma musim semi. Bentuk _vessel_ -nya adalah sebuah busur yang indah, tapi dia tak mau menggunakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya di sampingnya saja sudah cukup.

Dia bisa **tersenyum** kembali.

Itu sulit, mencari alasan untuk memberitahu Yukine agar tak memanggil nama asli gadis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia meyakinkannya, berkata kalau hal itu akan membuat sang gadis bingung dan menorehkan rasa perih yang tidak perlu. _Lupakan, dan panggil dia dengan nama barunya_. Memori-memori milik gadis itu, tidak penting.

Hidup terus berjalan.

 **X.x.X**

Hari-hari berlalu, dan mereka hidup tak ubahnya seperti waktu dulu. Kentara sekali ada rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamanan pada semua orang, tapi Yato memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu. Tak apa-apa, dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kau memilikinya, dan itulah yang kau butuhkan.

Tapi membutuhkan gadis itu saja tidak cukup. Tidak cukup hanya dengan menyentuhnya, merasakan garis wajahnya, atau kelembutan rambutnya.

Dia marah, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa, mengapa hal itu tak bisa cukup saja?

Pemuda itu sering menemukan dirinya terbangun saat malam hari, seperti: menangis dalam kepalan tangan yang _tetap_ tak mampu memanggil _vessel_ -nya sendiri.

Sang gadis menghampirinya, perhatian seperti biasanya. Ketika jemarinya menghapus air mata itu, si pemuda berjengit kaget, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dan dia tak bisa menerimanya, menatap dalam pada _fuschia_ yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak lama.

Dia tak bisa menahannya, saat nama sang gadis terucap pelan dari bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

"Hiyori ..."

 **Owari**

Halo!

Aku baru aja selesai namatin _animanga_ -nya kemaren-kemaren dan langsung suka banget sama Yatori. Terus visual para karakternya juga suka banget, bahkan dari _chapter_ satu aja udah bagus. Ke sana-sananya makin bagus. Plotnya juga suka banget, mana bikin anak-anak _fandom_ pada bikin _meta_ sendiri—dan yang terpenting _meta_ mereka jadi _trigger_ buat bikin fanfik haha. Apalagi _meta_ -nya Yato tuh yang terkenal banget xD (eh taunya ada yang udah bikin juga, hiks, tapi nggak apa-apalah, harus beda pokoknya).

Aku sendiri sempet kepikiran buat bikin yang beginian juga, cuman ternyata ada yang jauh lebih jleb dan lebih bagus. Jadinya aku _translate_ deh hehe.

Tolong baca versi aslinya di: post/ 125779447306/ her-name.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!

p.s: _link_ -nya tetep kehapus ternyata. Tapi kalian cukup ketik nama akunnya, terus di belakangnya tumblr dot com, baru deh nyusul yang potongan _link_ di atas.


End file.
